Express the percent as a decimal. $48.1\%$
$48.1$ percent = $48.1$ per cent = $48.1$ per hundred $48.1\% = \dfrac{48.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{48.1\%} = 0.481$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.